Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 5
Ten rozdział jest poświęcony pytaniom i odpowiedziom które nie zostały wyjaśnione w przeszłości . Ale fabuła toczy się dalej , jest to tak zrobione że wplotłem to między dialogi aby zachowało spójność i przejrzystość tekstu więc nie ma co się martwić . Taka mała uwaga jeśli przeczytałeś , zostaw komentarz . Będę wiedział kto czyta mojego bloga i dla kogo piszę . Ten rozdział chciałem i zarazem pragnę zadedykować blogerowi RayOfLight . Jest to osoba która piszę świetne blogi ale jak będzie wstawiał swoje rozdziały Krainy Lodu 5 co tydzień to bez rękoczynów się nie obejdzie ( nie no żart nie masz się czego obawiać , jak kiedyś powiedziałem ,, za bardzo cię szanuje aby udowadniać że jestem lepszy ,, tak więc serdecznie cię pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania ) . Oczywiście pozdrawiam też wszystkich którzy są tu ze mną i czytają biegle mojego bloga , kłaniam się wam nisko . To bez zbędnych ceregieli zapraszam was do czytania . Miłej Lektury . Ray , twój Fan-Fick sto razy lepszy od mojego :) . LEGENDA : E-Elsa / H-Harry / M-Malthael / HS-Hans . Elsa obudziła się wczesnym rankiem , jej przyjaciele jeszcze smacznie spali . Leżała obok Harrego , wstając ucałowała go w policzek po czym wyszła na zewnątrz . Słońca nie było jeszcze widać , jednak nie spodziewała się że czeka na nią Malthael . M- Nad czym tak się zastanawiasz ? E- A wystraszyłeś mnie ! M- Czego chcesz ! Jakie pytania cię nurtują ? E- Czego miała bym od ciebie chcieć ? M- Odpowiedzi na twoje pytania . E- A Wiesz o czym chce z tobą rozmawiać ? ( Dodała ze zdziwieniem ) . M- Pomogłem Adrii tak jak pomagam tobie . Dałem jej nowe życie , tego chciała . E- Więc to ty pomogłeś Janowi , bez jego pomocy nie damy rady . M- Stop , nie tego chciałaś . Pozbyłem się go ale w jaki sposób ? Dałem mu szczęście jakiego nikt inny nie jest w stanie mu dać . E- Dziękuje Ci , naprawdę za to że pomogłeś Adrii i Janowi . M- Tobie też trzeba pomóc . E- Na razie doskonale sobie radzę . M- Zabije Ciebie i Harrego ! E- Coś ty powiedział ? Nagle Elsa zaatakowała Malthael'a pełną mocą . Smuga czarnego dymu uwalniała się z Elsy , lecz Malthael był lepszy zbliżył się do Elsy i przystawił jej sztylet do gardła . M- Tak panujesz nad emocjami , co ty ze sobą robisz ? E- Wybacz , przepraszam ja , ja nie chciałam . M- Wiesz dlaczego ci pomagam . Jeżeli nie opanujesz mocy to nie tylko zniszczysz samą siebie ale także ukochanego i przyjaciół . Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię kobieto !? E- Ale dlaczego mi pomagasz ? M- Nie chcę śmierci , nie rozumiesz . Nie zabijam bez winy . Pamiętasz Hansa który kilka tygodni temu próbował cię zabić i twoją siostrę ? E- Tak co z nim ? M- Nie żyje , dopadłem go w trakcie jego podróży do ojczystej ziemi , widziałem cie wtedy i już wiedziałem jak ci pomóc . E- Ale dlaczego to zrobiłeś ? M- Sprawiedliwość , znasz to słowo ? E- Tak , doskonale je znam . M- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego zniszczyłem księgę i trzy klucze ? E- Skąd to wiesz ? Skąd wiesz o co chce zapytać ! M- Widzę to . Księga sam spisałem , wiele , wiele lat temu . Byłem wtedy w Niebiosach zwałem się Aniołem Sprawiedliwości . Znasz moją historię ? E- Tak ale dlaczego zniszczyłeś swoje dzieło ? Malthael wyciągnął księgę wraz z trzema kluczami z za pazuchy po czym podarował ją Elsie . M- Jest twoja , od teraz jesteś jej opiekunem . E- Nie zniszczyłeś jej ! M- Jest moim dziełem a wszystko co stworze nie da się zniszczyć . E- A tajemnica której Jan nie może wyjawić ? M- Już dawno o niej wiesz . E- Jak to ? M- Jan opowiedział wam moją historię ale nie wspomniał o jednym . E- O czym ? M- Wdarłem się do jego snu i wydarłem to jedno , jedyne wspomnienie z jego świadomości . E- Jakie wspomnienie ? M- Moją tajemnice . E- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz o co chodzi ? M- Bo jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa . E- Więc dlatego pozwoliłeś mu odejść ? Dałeś mu szczęście i odebrałeś to co twoje . Sprytne ! M- Twoich rodziców nie da się ożywić . E- Skąd wiedziałeś o co chce zapytać ? M- Mam wiele tajemnic ale nie będę o nich wspominał . Jeśli chcesz ich zobaczyć musisz się stać taka jak ja . Ale tego nie chcesz ? E- Kocham moim rodziców ale nie mogę zostawić Anny samej . Rodzice nie byli by ze mnie dumni . Powoli nie nadążam za tobą strasznie szybko czytasz w moich myślach , sama już się gubię . M- Przynieś mi klucze . Elsa wróciła do namiotu w którym spał Harry i wzięła klucze po czym ruszyła w kierunku Malthael'a . E- Mam . M- Otwórz księgę . E- Strona ? M- Sama ją znajdziesz , ale najpierw złącz klucze razem . Elsa złączyła klucze po czym otworzyła księgę i zaczęła głośno czytać , po czym donośnym głosem powiedziała . E- Trzeci i ostatni zarazem klucz jest w ... ,, PASMO AŁTAJU ,, . M- Czeka was wspinaczka w góry . E- A ty wracasz do siebie ? M- Tak . E- A gdzie jest kamień ? M- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć , jestem strażnikiem tego kamienia . Znajdź klucz a powiem Ci gdzie jest kamień . E- Rozumiem , i tak wiele nam pomogłeś . Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna . M- Wiesz już jakie życzenie mam ci spełnić jak znajdziesz kamień ? E- Chce znowu władać śniegiem i lodem . M- Zmienisz zdanie . E- Skąd wiesz ? M- Bo wiem . Malthael zamienił się w wielką czarną chmarę dymu , po czym otoczył Else mroczną poświatą . Elsa wyglądała jak dawniej , jej włosy nabrały blasku , jej usta zrobiły się czerwone jak dawniej . E- Dziękuję Ci . M- Teraz się skup . Ostatni klucz ma ,, Vindictus ,, . E- Jest groźny . M- Tak ale nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty . Jest goblinem , a gobliny lubią złoto więc co z tym zrobisz ? E- Przekupię go ? M- Nie złoto będzie jako przynęta , lub prowokacja . E- Do czego ? M- Aby zapomniał o kluczu i wybrał sobie za cel inny target . On nie jest sam . Pod górą jest milion takich nie rozgarniętych goblinów . Musicie być czujni . E- Jak znajdę klucz i wejście do jego groty ? M- Drzwi same się znajdą . A klucz nosi na szyi . Wybacz ale nie mogę ci więcej pomóc , słońce prawie wschodzi a ja nie mogę tu zostać . Jestem duchem ciemności słońce ... to nie dla mnie . Zdobądź klucz a wskaże ci drogę do mojego królestwa . E- Słońce cię zabiję ? Zaraz , zaraz do jakiego królestwa ? Malthael zniknął . Elsa spojrzała na słońce , było jeszcze dość ciemno . Postanowiła się trochę przespać , położyła się obok Harrego . H- Elso coś nie tak . E- Nic przytul mnie a wszystko będzie dobrze . I razem zasnęli . Tym czasem Malthael dotarł do swojego królestwa . Deportował się do lochu w którym trzymał ofiary z których wysysał życie . HS- Proszę miej litość , błagam Cię ! M- Za co że chciałeś skrzywdzić Elsę i jej siostrę ? HS- Co zakochałeś się czy co ? M- Nie ja nie kocham nikogo i niczego . Jestem Aniołem Sprawiedliwości i nienawidzę takich jak ty . HS- Proszę miej litość ! Malthael przeniknął przez kraty po czym wyciągnął sztylety i wbił oba w serce Hansa , po czym Hans padł na ziemie . Malthael zdjął kaptur , miał wielką czerwoną maskę przepasaną czarnymi i białymi pasami na twarzy . Szybkim ruchem skaleczył się po czym swoją krew dłońmi przystawił do maski , nagle maska zaczęła znikać i ukazała nam się postać przystojnego mężczyzny który wyglądał na 25-30 lat . Pochylił się nad Hansem i dosłownie wyssał jego krew która płynęła w celi więziennej . Następnie deportował się do wielkiej sali w której były wielkie posągi przedstawiające demony cienia do których należał czyli tak zwanych Aniołów Śmierci . Głośno wykrzyknął . M- Nienawidzę siebie , nie chce już tak cierpieć . Elsa jest moją jedyną nadzieją . I lepiej żeby nie dowiedziała się że to ja zesłałem na nią tą moc , to przekleństwo . Tylko ona jest w stanie ocalić nas oboje ! Przekonam ją do tego ! ''Dobra to by było na tyle , mam wielką nadzieję że to co napisałem jest dobre i z chęcią to czytaliście . No ostatnia scena z Hansem , to trochę przesadziłem pojawiło się tu wiele scen z kinowych hitów ale tak miało być . Jak przeczytałeś/aś to komentarz mile widziany ''. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania